User talk:Myven
Hi Myven. I don't think we should include images and stuff, that has nothing to do with Danball or Stick Ranger, like this image: "Image:Chp_ace_cards.jpg". It does not help to illustrate or make the article more comprehensible. This is why I have removed it from Card. --Justme2 19:27, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ---- hmm i just wanted to add some funny stuff to db wiki but ok Myven 19:31, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Myven, try not to be offensive, like in your article, "First upload". Not all new players are "idiots". --Yonder 18:32, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Hmm you are right, sorry. I just get very angry when i see such wasted uploads all the time... Myven 21:36, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Animations Hey, how'd you record your images, like the Superball one? I'd like to be able to make some, too. Tolneir 28 November 2008 To record video i use "hypercam 2" and to convert video into gif i use "123 avi to gif converter". Those programs are shareware so you have to get pirate full versions on warez-bb.org. Dont forget to set codec in hypercam into "no compression", quality will be better and size smaller.Myven 07:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ---- You can also use the shareware version of hypercam. But then you need another program which can cut of borders of an uncompressed AVI or animated GIF, because hypercam is displaying a nasty shareware notice in the edge of the video. --Justme2 11:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ---- What about cropping an animation? I was never able to crop animations without having to crop every single image to my liking.--(SANDMASTER) 16:33, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Powder Toy and Non dan-ball simulation games Hi, Myven! Please have a look at Talk:Powder Toy because of the discussion about "Non dan-ball simulation games". --Justme2 14:09, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Reset upload I have a feeling something is missing in this sentence in article Reset upload at the position marked by the *: "They are filled with block and small * made of various elements." --Justme2 14:29, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : True, thx for mentioning :) Myven 14:31, 19 June 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by: "'' ants can be added to glass from inside" ? What do you mean by this sentence in article Ant: : "Glass reacts with ant in strange way - ants can be added to glass from inside and start creating tunnels.''" First you can't add ants inside glass. You can only do it if you have build a hollow shape of glass. But that's not different to any other solid. And furthermore you can add only from the top to any solid (including glass) to make it tunneling. There is no real outside or inside. Did you want to say something different, which I didn't get? In the meantime I remove this note from the article.--Justme2 12:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :: Well, tkat was my mistake, i added some ants to glass with hole, and i didnt niticed it because glass is invisible :) Myven 13:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hiyas. Hey, do you know the name of this upload? LD 19:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC)